marvelfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Wade Wilson (Ziemia-616)
Deadpool (prawdziwe imię i nazwisko Wade Winston Wilson) – były żołnierz, obecnie najemnik z chorobą psychiczną i antybohater. Galeria 120130628113126.jpg|Deadpool w solowej grze deadpool_52.jpg|Na okładce komiksu Ryan.jpg|Ryan Reynolds jako Deadpool Deadpol_geneza_wolverine.jpg|w filmie X-Men Geneza: Wolverine (2009) Deadpoolscndprint-1-.jpg|Przebranie Deadpool'a indeks545.jpg Deadpool HV-1-.jpg|Deadpool w filmie Hulk VS Volverine The deadpool-1-.jpg|Deadpool w kreskówce "Mega Spider-Man" box-office-deadpool-spanks-fifty-shades-of-greys-o_fxe9.640.png|Deadpool w filmie z roku 2016 DeadpoolMaska.jpg|Deadpool bez maski w filmie z 2016 roku 41MdfB5BOCL._SL500_AA300_.jpg|w wersji LEGO 10754197625 64749c323e o-1-.png|Deadpool w grze LEGO Marvel Super Heroes 7d90bd7e0d64bd04f942523433d4258c--deadpool.jpg 1_0ubYRV_WNR9iYrzUAVINHw.jpeg Deadpooll 2016 (1).jpg Deadpool przy kominku.jpg Ultimate Deadpool.jpg Gar Deadpool .jpg Wade Wilson (Ziemia-12041).jpg Wade Wilson (Ziemia-71912).jpg Wade Wilson (Ziemia-2149).jpg Deadpool.jpg Wade Wilson Earth-616 and Lasher War dog Earth-616 from Deadpool vs. Carnage Vol 1 3.jpg Zdolności Naukowcy z Programu Weapon-X zwiększyli szybkość, refleks, wytrzymałość oraz siłę Wade'a. Deadpool posiada także czynnik regeneracyjny, skopiowany z czynnika Wolverine'a. Umiejętność ta cały czas ewoluowała przez co Wilson zdolny jest zregenerować odciętą kończynę w kilka minut. Potrafi też przeżyć trafienie w głowę pociskiem z pistoletu. Wade jest doskonale wyszkolony w posługiwaniu się bronią palną oraz białą. Potrafi również konstruować materiały wybuchowe. W filmie X-Men Geneza Wolverine posiada zdolność teleportacji, jednak w filmie z 2016 roku gdzie gra główną postać, nie ma o tym wzmianki. Historia Mega Spider-Man (2012-) Mega Spider-Man Sezon 1 10 Deadpoola widać na gazecie, która ląduje na twarzy Sabretootha. Mega Spider-Man Sezon 1 22 Mega Spider-Man Sezon 2 16 Wade dostaje się do Helicarrier'a S.H.I.E.L.D.. Tam spotyka Spider-Mana. Przyłącza się on do Deadpoola. Razem lecą do kryjówki Taskmastera. Tam Spidey dowiaduje się, że Wilson tak naprawdę jest najemnikiem, który ukradł i zgubił listę agentów S.H.I.E.L.D.. Po ich walce Wade ucieka używając jetpacka. Media Komiksy Filmy * Hulk podwójne starcie (2009) - Nolan North (głos) jako Deadpool * X-Men Geneza Wolverine (2009) - Ryan Reynolds jako Deadpool * Deadpool (2016) - Ryan Reynolds jako Deadpool * Deadpool 2 (2018) - Ryan Reynolds jako Deadpool Seriale * Mega Spider-Man Gry Gry indywidualne * Deadpool: The Video Game (2013) - Nolan North (głos) jako Deadpool Występy gościnne (chronologicznie) * X-men Legends II Rise of Apocalypse (2005) * Marvel Ultimate Alliance (2006) * Hulk podwójne starcie (2009) * Marvel Ultimate Alliance 2 (2009) * Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions (2010) * Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 (2011) * Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds (2011) * Marvel: Heroes (znane również jako Marvel Heroes[[Marvel Heroes Omega| Omega]]) (2013) '' * LEGO Marvel Super Heroes (2013) - Nolan North (głos) jako Deadpool * MARVEL Contest of Champions (2014) * Marvel Ultimate Alliance 3: The Black Order (2019) Ciekawostki * Jest omniseksualny czyli, że w jednej chwili może być gejem, a w drugiej może woleć kobiety. * Deadpool nie jest mutantem. Za jego obecny wygląd oraz moce regeneracyjne odpowiadają naukowcy z programu Weapon X, którzy w filmie ''X-Men Geneza: Wolverine zniekształcili jego ciało i dali mu nowe możliwości: teleportacja, wysuwane ostrza na nadgarstkach, zwiększona szybkość i siła. * Deadpool dobrze wie, że jest bohaterem komiksowym i często przebija "czwartą ścianę", zwracając się bezpośrednio do czytelnika. * W czerwcu 2014 roku wyszła nowa miniseria komiksowa pt. Deadpool vs Carnage. * Nie można powiedzieć, że jest dobry ani zły, lecz czasami mierzył się z X-Menami. * Przemawiają do niego dwa głosy. Jeden żółty (radosny) i biały (poważny). * Nie może umrzeć. * Ma pomocnika imieniem Bob. Jest to agent Hydry, którego wziął podczas swego ataku na organizację i zmusił go do współpracy, torturując go kartą bezpieczeństwa. Niedawno Bob przeniósł się do innego wymiaru. Pierwszy raz pojawił się w Cable & Deadpool #38. * Zakochał się w śmierci, a dokładniej w jej kobiecej postaci. * Podobnie jak wiele fanów serii Gwiezdne Wojny, Deadpool nienawidzi postaci Jar Jar Binksa. Raz, kiedy jeden ze strażników wyznał, że lubi tą postać Deadpool odstrzelił mu głowę. * Deadpool jest wzorowany na Slaydzie Willsonie (Deathstroke) z DC Comics * W grze LEGO Marvel Super Heroes są tak zwane "Misje Deadpoola", które stanowią swego rodzaju misje bonusowe. Po zdobyciu i wykupieniu wszystkich Klocków Deadpoola otrzymujemy jego grywalną postać. * W grze X-men Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse pojawia się jako boss, po pokonaniu zostaje postacią grywalną. en:Wade Wilson (Earth-616) es:Wade Wilson (Tierra-616) it:Wade Wilson (Terra-616) ro:Wade Wilson (Pământ-616) ru:Уэйд Уилсон (616) pt-br:Wade Wilson (Terra-616) Kategoria:D Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Nadludzie Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Thunderbolts Kategoria:Neutralni Kategoria:Wojsko Kategoria:X-Force Kategoria:Frightful Four Kategoria:Secret Defenders Kategoria:Heroes for Hire Kategoria:X-Men Kategoria:Najemnicy Kategoria:Agenci Kategoria:Maggia Kategoria:Departament K Kategoria:Landau Luckman & Lake Kategoria:Białoskórzy Kategoria:Łysi Kategoria:Deadpool Kategoria:Martwi Kategoria:Ze świadomością istnienia czwartej ściany Kategoria:Agency X Kategoria:Szatyni Kategoria:Avengers Kategoria:X-Men Ziemia-616 Kategoria:1991 Debiuty postaci Kategoria:Postacie Ziemia-616 Kategoria:Anty-Bohaterzy Kategoria:Członkowie X-Men (Ziemia-616)